


Press X To Doubt

by Revantio



Category: One Piece
Genre: Actor / YouTuber AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revantio/pseuds/Revantio
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy@PirateKing1 hr agoMy Gramps has finally passed press F5,678 rep / 5k rts / 20k likesMonkey D. Luffy@PirateKing5 min agoEVERYONE STOP REPLYING F HES ALIVE AND BECOMEING TOO STORNG6,657 rep / 6k rts / 21k likes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Press X To Doubt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pilongski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/gifts).



_retweeted by @OnePieceOfficialFC and 5,965 others_.

**Monkey D. Luffy** _@PirateKing_ 2 hr ago

My Gramps has finally passed press F

_5,678 rep / 5k rts / 20k likes_

_ > replying to @PirateKing_

**Belgian** _@chocolateisdabest_

F

_ > replying to @PirateKing_

**MARINEFORD LESSGO** _@wanpiecefans_

F

_ > replying to @PirateKing_

**Aniskaa <3** _@wuffywaterbwear_

Omg is this for real?

_ >> replying to @wuffywaterbwear and @PirateKing_

**King Noctis Deserves Better** _@illyeanois4_

LMAO, bet not. Luffy is a little shit to his Gramps.

_45 rep / 560 rts / 780 likes_

_ >> replying to @illyeanois4 and @wuffywaterbwear_

**King Noctis Deserves Better** _@illyeanois4_

This be my legacy tweet. Mutuals, anyone?

_ > replying to @PirateKing_

**Angy mom** _@FeUBaARa_

F

_retweeted by @OnePieceOfficialFC and 6,841 others_

**Monkey D. Luffy** _@PirateKing_ 1 hr ago

EVERYONE STOP REPLYING F HES ALIVE AND BECOMEING TOO STORNG

_6,657 rep / 6k rts / 21k likes_

_ > replying to @PirateKing_

**Ranger Red** _@xwantsumn_

Press F to Pay respects to Luffy.

_478 rep / 430 rts / 1k likes_

_ > replying to @PirateKing_

**Luffy's hat** _@iwannachueese_

RUN LUFFY RUN

_ > replying to @PirateKing_

**MARINEFORD LESSGO** _@wanpiecefans_

LMAO LUFFY

_ > replying to @PirateKing_

**justice for turtles** _@marinerinaru_

IT'S TIME TO YEET

_retweeted by @OnePieceOfficialFC and 6,764 others_

**Hotman Ace** _@FireFirst_ 40 min 

Luffy is getting beaten up by Gramps

_3.370 rep / 6k rts / 20k likes_

_retweeted by @OnePieceOfficialFC and 6,545 others_

**Hotman Ace** _@Firefirst_ 40 min

He ded

_1,580 rep / 6k rts / 20k likes_

_ > replying to @FireFirst_

**WHITEBEARD FAM!** _@yoooomama_

Everyone say RIP Luffy.

_ > replying to @FireFirst_

**justice for turtles** _@marinerinaru_

RIP Luffy. 

_ > replying to @FireFirst_

**ayamesan** _@DA1SHOURII_

ahsksj LMAO i feel bad but RIP Luffy. We'll take care of your meat.

_ >> replying to @DA1SHOURII and @FireFirst_

**Monkey D. Luffy** _@PirateKing_

NOMITMSINE 

_1,269 rep / 3k rts / 5k likes_

_ >> replying to @PirateKing and DA1SHOURII_

**Nina** _@laysweed_

HOLY FUCK DID YOU JUST SUMMON LUFFY

_ >> replying to @PirateKing and DA1SHOURII_

**LUCHA** _@QUETZ4LCO4T1_

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH OMG LUFFY 

_ >> replying to @PirateKing and DA1SHOURII_

**ayamesan** _@DA1SHOURII_

WAITWTF JDGFF I'm sorry sir i'm not stealing your Meat I SWEAR 

_621 rep / 1k rts / 2k likes_

_ >> replying to @PirateKing and DA1SHOURII_

**Red Ranger** _@xwantsumn_

I expect nothing less of Luffy. Of course he's gonna appear when someone mention meat.

_retweeted by @OnePieceOfficialFC and 10,965 others_

_**Hotman Ace**_ _@Firefirst_ 35 min

Sometimes I can hear still his voice

[A short 7 second video showing a hospital empty open hall. A far, yelled 'AAAAACCEEEEEE' in repeat from distance. Ace's snickers could be heard behind the camera]

_4,630 rep / 10k rts / 37,5k likes_

_ > replying to @FireFirst_

**BST LIVE!** _@yeetustittietus_

As an older brother shouldn't you, like, help him?

_5 rep / 1k rts / 2k likes_

_ >> replying to @yeetustittietus_

**Hotman Ace** _@FireFirst_

Nah

_1,269 rep / 2k rts / 4k likes_

_ > replying to @FireFirst_

**Robb** _@robinkenobi_

he deadass abandon Luffy to The Wolf, didn't he

_169 rep / 567 rts / 789 likes_

_ >> replying to @robinkenobi and FireFirst_

**Ayo** _@pillarmenthemes_

As all older brothers do to their younger brothers. Sacrifice them in times of peril.

_760 rep / 1,5 rts / 2,3k likes_

**Sabo** _@AmNotD_ 15 min

So you all think I'm Ace and Luffy's handler

_390 rts / 470 likes_

_retweeted by @OnePieceOfficialFC and 5,765 others._

**Sabo** _@AmNotD_ 45 sec

I'm not. He is @TrafalgarDL

[a shaky 5 seconds video of Ace and Luffy sitting down in dogeza on hospital hall, a glowering man in doctor coat glaring down at them. Luffy rubs his head in pain while Ace glowered back.]

_1,991 rep / 5k rts / 20k likes_

_ > replying to @AmNotD_

**MARINEFORD LESSGO** _@wanpiecefans_

S-Sir? Who's that?

_ > replying to @AmNotD_

**Noa** _@iwannanemuri_

About time a Doctor come to kick them out lmao, 1 hr is a new record

_ > replying to @AmNotD_

**Vivi Best Princess** _@makarenalabasta_

Ace and Luffy has an official handler?? Who is This Powerful Man???

**ONE PIECE FAM!** _@OnePieceOfficialFC_

As usual, there's no quiet days with the Ds. >> LRTS.

_15 rep / 54 rts / 89 likes_

**ONE PIECE FAM!** _@OnePieceOfficialFC_

On that note, it's finally just 52 hours before another episode of One Piece!! If you haven't catch up until now, do catch up with the Straw Hats soon (NOW)! And welcome to new audience (if there's any), One Piece is a Series of Short Movies about a man wanting to be a Pirate King. It's worth to watch!

[A link showing a thumbnail of a YouTube Video; a young man standing at the edge of a beach, his back to the camera. The Title Reads; One Piece Episode 1: I WANT TO BE A PIRATE KING!]

_50 rts / 30 likes_

**Trafalgar Law** _@TrafalgarDL_ 0 sec

Every second I question my 15 yo's decision who agreed to meet the Ds.

_40 rep / 3k rts / 5k likes_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I produce a shitpost. Don't expect this to continue but imma see the response


End file.
